The research plan proposes to study the psychosocial development and environmental aspects of Adult Children of Alcoholics (ACOA) with panic disorder. The study will utilize a design of three groups matched for sex and age. Sixty subjects between the ages of 18 and 60 will be admitted to the study. One-third of the subjects will be ACOA with diagnosed panic disorder; one-third will be ACOA without panic disorder. One-third will be subjects who have diagnosed panic disorder without history of familial alcoholism. Each subject and one sibling will be interviewed and given a battery of tests will explore early childhood separation, previous depression, family dynamics of the family of origin, life events, child abuse and a substance use history of the parent and the subject. It is expected that the three groups will differ and that the AOCA with panic disorder will have more stressors in their psychosocial development. The research is proposed to take place at the NIH Clinical Center/NIAAA laboratory of Clinical Studies under the sponsorship of Drs. David Nutt, David Theodore George, and Bridget Grant. The setting provides a rich environment for clinical research related to alcoholism. Biochemical investigations of panic disorder among ACOA are already underway. The laboratory also contains a Family Studies Unit devoted to psychosocial research on the alcoholic family. Additional training in family systems requested to take place at the Georgetown University Family Center which is directed by Dr. Murray Bowen.